Best Friends or More?
by Kuroi Aisu
Summary: Amu and Kukai are best friends, but what if...they become closer..much closer? Will love bloom? AU Kukaimu


**New story, sorry but no time now...**

Name:Best Friend or More?  
Rating:K+  
Summ: Amu and Kukai are best friends, but what if...they become closer..much closer? Will love bloom? AU Kukaimu  


**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Shugo Chara! Or it's Characters.**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I looked into the mirror, my --now-- long pink hair was almost reaching my ass, I laughed at this thought, getting weird stared from the other girl's in the toilet.  
I sighed, they wouldn't understand me anyway. I washed my hands with soap and leaved the room, it was lunch pause now, and in my school we have 1 hour and 30 minutes for it, pretty much, don't you think?

I went to my usual place, where I could lunch with Nadeshiko, my best friend ever.  
She is basically the perfect girl, beautiful, smart,....You get my point, but she isn't so perfect as everybody thinks she is.  
Okay, she IS elegant, but she loses her temperament really fast, getting mad over the smallest thing.  
But she took lessons for it, now everything is much better.

"Aah, Amu-chan!" I heard her voice, she shook me out of my thoughts, I shook my head one time and walked towards her with my Bento**(1)** box.  
"What do you have today?" she asked me, she opened her box, which contained rice with a Wasabi sauce, and meat with a little bit vegetables.  
I opened mine, which contained rice, Onigiri's**(2)** and fish. It was -although I say it myself- beautifully packed, and it looked delicious. Oh Kami-sama, I hope it is too!

Her eyes widened a bit as she looked at my Onigiri's, she clapped in her hands. "You really improved!" I rolled my eyes as we two at silently, 15 minutes or something like that later -finally- our three other friends came.  
"Ohayo, Amu-chii!" the smallest of them --Yaya Yuika-- shouted, she hugged me tightly. Too tightly, if I might add...  
"Itouto**(3)** you really did came." Nadeshiko's calm voice came.

**Normal POV**

One of the two boys, Nagehiko named sighed.  
"I'm only two minutes younger, _Onee-chan _**(4)** " the boy gritted the last word through his teeth's, as he was clearly annoyed by his sister.  
"Hinamori-san, Fujisaki-san." the other boy said, he smiled friendly and sat down next to Nagehiko.  
"Oi, ochibi-san **(5) **, you can call me Amu too, we are friends y'know."  
'_Damn, I did it again! I used my Outer Character!!'_Tadase flinched a bit, but he knew it wasn't her fault really.  
"So...how did it go?" Nadeshiko asked, looking at Nagehiko and Tadase, who both had a Dutch test today.  
"Pff...I don't know...I still don't understand why we get such a stupid language." Nagehiko sighed muttering that the only useful things he learned were 'achterlijke idioot' and 'stom zwijn' (Stupid idiot and dumb pig....strange, but we really use those much, but in English they sound so....weird..)

"Dutch isn't that hard, but...I still have a hard time writing Romaji **(6)**" Amu sighed and shook her head.  
"Normally people are better in that then in Kanji or Hiragana or Katakana" she rolled her eyes and Tadase blushed.  
"Well, I'm gonna buy a drink, what do you guys want?" Amu asked, receiving her answer that she should bring 3 cola's and 2 fanta's.

While she was dreaming she didn't notice that she bumped into someone.  
She fell on the ground and when she opened her eyes she saw a handsome male figure....who looked awfully familiar.  
"Oi, gomen nasai, I'm Souma Kukai." she took his extended hand, and directly she started to blush...while her mouth was open.

"Souma....Kukai! Do you remember me? I'm Hinamori Amu!" his eyes widened too and he gave her a big hug...she was after all, his best friend from 2 years ago.  
"How come I didn't notice you before?" she asked, he laughed softly and brushed her hair.  
"Because I only moved here yesterday!" she blushed a bit harder and then took his hand.  
"I want you to meet my friends!" she started to walk with him, but she then remembered she had to get their drinks.

"Oh gomen, I fi-" he cut her of, saying he would go with her. She smiled, happy she was with her best friend again.  
After they got the drinks they went to Amu's lunching place.  
"Yo." Amu simply said, everyone turned around to see Amu and a strange boy.  
"This is Kukai Souma, my best friend." Kukai grinned and showed his thumbs up sign.

* * *

**Hope you liked it,**

**1:Bento is a Lunchbox in Japan, more info? Use Wikipedia!  
2:Onigiri's are Riceballs, sometimes there are special ingredients in it.  
3:Itouto=Little brother (Onii-chan=Older brother)  
4:Onee-chan=Older sister (Imouto=Younger sister)  
5:Ochibi-san=shortie, but more 'formal' (O- is used when you want to speak more 'formal', like namae=name, but formal would be onamae) and -san is formal too  
6:Romaji is the way we type or write, Kanji, Hiragana and Katakana are 'signs'**

Please wait for a other Chapter of this story, please review.  
Anon reviews, flames and CC is welcome,

**Rei-chan**


End file.
